


Coffee For The Jealous

by oceantovre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Both of them are clueless, Fluff, Getting Together, Kenma has anxiety, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Kenma sees all the people that Kuroo brings home and tries to ignore how much it hurtsKuroo brings people home to hide the fact that he’s head over heels for his best friend





	Coffee For The Jealous

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Kenma stopped in his tracks, coffee pot still stuck in his hand as he looked up to see who was addressing him so rudely on this lovely Sunday morning. What he saw was a shortish, attractive guy with blonde hair and an undercut standing in the opening of the hallway leading back to the bedrooms. The guy was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, so it was painfully obvious that he had hickies decorating his neck and collarbones. It was a familiar sight to Kenma, unfortunately. It was always a different guy but always the same marks. 

“I live here,” Kenma said plainly, continuing on to pour his coffee into the mug he had sitting out. It was red with cats on it; he’d gotten it last Christmas from Kuroo. Speaking of that cat Kuroo, where was he? Clearly the person in the hallway was the result of Kuroo’s exploits last night, and the cat was nowhere in sight. He usually didn’t sleep in late. 

“Kuroo didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend,” the man said. “I wouldn’t have gone home with him if he had.” 

“I’m just his roommate,” Kenma corrected, pulling down a plain black mug to pour coffee for this poor guy. “Kenma.” 

“Just call me Yuuji,” the guy said, walking forward and taking the coffee with gratitude. 

“Aww, you guys are making friends,” a new voice drawled from the hallway. Both of the people in the kitchen looked up to see Kuroo leaning on the wall, also clad in only a pair of old Nekoma sweatpants. Kenma had the same pair buried somewhere in the bottom of his drawers, where he hadn’t touched them since he had moved in with Kuroo before university. It was really even a miracle that they were in the same university, and even more of one that Kuroo had kicked out his old roommate to let Kenma move in. 

“You were loud last night,” Kenma says simply, pulling out yet another mug. At this rate, he’s going to have to go next door and steal one from Bokuto and Akaashi, which he really doesn’t want to do. As nice as Bokuto is, he’s also very  _ loud _ and Kenma just doesn’t do loud. Especially not early on a Sunday. And he knows that Akaashi has one morning class today, so he wouldn’t be home to control Bokuto. 

“Sorry, kitten,” Kuroo laughed, taking the cup with gratitude. “I’ll be quieter next time.” 

“You always say that.” 

“This time I mean it?” Kuroo said, as if testing how much Kenma would believe that load of bullshit. 

“I have class in an hour,” the Yuuji guy cut in suddenly, standing up and walking over to Kuroo. Kenma tried to avoid looking, but he still saw how Kuroo opened his arms to pull the other guy closer, their faces quickly meeting and their tongues entering each other’s mouths with efficiency. Kenma bit his tongue, taking a sip of his tepid coffee so he wouldn’t say something and ruin this for Kuroo. After all, he brought someone different home almost every weekend and Kenma was convinced that it was his fault none of them stayed. They probably thought it was annoying that Kuroo lived with an anxious introvert who only ever left for class or necessity. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he only snapped out of it as the door closed, leaving him and Kuroo alone. Kenma slowly made his way to the living room. Again, it was a familiar feeling. 

Kuroo made his way over plopping down next to Kenma on the couch with a loud sigh. His breath still smelled like booze, and his sweatpants were riding down, revealing the logo of his boxers, but Kenma chose not to comment on that. Instead, he said, “So how did that tongue taste?” 

It didn’t come out exactly how he meant it to, so he kept his head pointed down at his coffee instead of looking over at Kuroo, who apparently had a different idea as he leaned over to put his head in Kenma’s lap with his Cheshire grin smirking up. 

“Is someone jealous?” Kuroo asked, poking at the bottom of Kenma’s cup. 

“Nobody I know,” Kenma responded flatly, lifting his mug higher and taking a sip before placing it on the table beside him. He didn’t want to risk spilling anything on their couch, especially since he didn’t know if they could afford a new one. 

“That’s a shame. Jealousy is hot on the right person,” Kuroo pouted, now occupying himself by lifting his legs in the air and touching his toes before lowering them back down, his head never leaving Kenma’s lap. 

“Ah, then I certainly don’t know them,” Kenma said. “Maybe it’s Yuuji. You two seemed to be having last night.” 

Kuroo’s features darkened uneasily, but he just shrugged. “He was fun for a night, but he isn’t really my type.” 

“I thought your type was drunk, blonde, and available,” Kenma said, again hearing that tone shift into his voice that showed that he might possibly  _ care.  _ His anxiety flared up inside him, because how stupid was he to say something like that to Kuroo?  _ He’s going to hate you and kick you out if you keep being mean to him.  _

“Sorry,” Kenma muttered, sliding out from under Kuroo’s head and heading straight for his bedroom, never looking up to see Kuroo’s face. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

He didn’t hear the answer, instead opting for shutting his door and throwing himself onto his bed, face smashed into his pillows and knees curled up to his chest. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get set off over such little things, especially not when Kuroo was concerned. Mostly because, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Kenma was pretty sure he was in love with Kuroo.

No, he was completely sure. 

And it wasn’t fair to Kuroo for Kenma to keep scaring away all of his one night stands before they had a chance to be more just because he was jealous. It would probably be best for everyone if Kenma just moved out, right? 

The knock on his door startled him, but before he could say no the door opened and Kuroo was in the doorway, now with a shirt on. That at least helped Kenma focus. 

“Kitten?” The older man asked, taking a tentative step into the room. Once he saw the position Kenma was in, he hurried to sit on the bed next to him. 

Since they’d been childhood friends, Kuroo was no stranger to the younger man’s anxiety attacks and had always done everything he could to help. Kenma  _ hated _ it. How stupid was it that he needed his unrequited love to help him through an anxiety attack? As if he could be any more embarrassing. 

As soon as he felt Kuroo’s cold hands on his back, he recoiled from the touch, scrambling away and landing,  _ very  _ gracefully, face first on the floor. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled, following his friend by crawling quickly to the edge of the bed and putting a hand down to lift up the younger man’s chin. 

“Stop it!” Kenma yelled, crawling away and curling into a ball in the corner. “Stop pretending like you care about me! Just kick me out so you can get a nice boyfriend and be happy!” 

The hand on his chin went slack, and Kenma made the mistake of looking up into Kuroo’s eyes. He had never seen that much  _ hurt  _ in someone’s face, and he instantly regretted yelling. A new wave of anxiety washed over him, and he buried his head back in between his knees, feeling tears prickling behind his eyelids. 

“Is...is that what you think I want?” 

Kuroo’s voice sounded so broken that it forced Kenma to look back up into his eyes. Once he did, he forced himself to nod. He wasn’t going to lie about how he felt anymore; what was the point? 

“Is that what you want?” Kuroo asked, slowly sliding off the bed and sitting next to Kenma on the ground. The younger man took a deep breath, before shaking his head slowly. 

“Good,” Kuroo said. “Because I don’t either.” 

Kenma’s head shot towards Kuroo, a look of confusion playing across his face. “But all those people-”

“Don’t even compare to the person I really want,” Kuroo interrupted, reaching out slowly to tuck a strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear. “They have the blond part, but they aren’t quite as  _ cute  _ as what I like.” 

The words shook through Kenma’s body like a hurricane, hitting every piece of him and tearing it to shreds. Was this a confession? From Kuroo? He had to be joking. 

“Who is it?” Kenma asked, shakily. He didn’t want to jump to any assumptions. 

“If you can’t figure that out,  _ kitten _ ,” Kuroo said, his hand trailing down to rest on Kenma’s jaw. “Then I don’t think you like me as much as I think you do.” 

Kenma gaped. It  _ was  _ a confession. 

“Why did you wait until now?” Kenma asked, tears welling up again. “Why did you wait so long?” All of those years when Kenma thought it was unrequited, and he thought he was alone, and he thought that someone like Kuroo would never love someone like him. All of that pain. “Why did you bring all of  _ them  _ here?” 

“I didn’t think you wanted anything,” Kuroo said. “And I never want to push you. So I tried to find the closest thing, but they were never enough. I promise you. They never lessened anything I felt for you.” 

“You’re so stupid,” Kenma said. “I-I’ve loved you for years.”

“Well then,” Kuroo said, leaning forward with his face close to Kenma’s. “Let’s make up for lost time and you can tell me how  _ this  _ tongue tastes in the process.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, but leaned forward anyway. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is short and kinda sucks but oh well!  
> LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM <3 also leave fic ideas in the comments and I’ll get around to them


End file.
